


Lost Blood

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: During the chunnin exams Sakura finds out about a rare ability that has been lost in her bloodline. The ability to control her own blood which includes hardening it and forming weapons. The upside to it all is that her body mass produces it to a limitless amount. Majorly freaked out, she keeps quiet about the incident. But for how long can she keep it a secret while she keeps getting into trouble with the toughest rogue ninja out there?





	Lost Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Naruto characters.

Sakura sighed in relief as she finally settled Naruto and Sasuke into the small den in the tree’s roots. ‘Time to set up some traps. Just in case.” she reassured herself as she went about the small clearing setting up some basic tripwire traps. “If I had more material I could do way better… I could even try that one with the bear trap I read about in that book!” She exclaimed in excitement. To be honest with herself she doesn't care much for physical training due to how dirty she gets, but mentally she trains even harder than Naruto and Sasuke combined. Ever since she decided as a little girl of four years old that she wanted to be a ninja she has been reading informational books and practicing theoreticals for at least twelve hours a day. Hell she even read when eating at the dinner table with her parents who were always a little peeved. The only time she didn't read was when she was at the academy and now at training or on a mission with team seven. After all a ninja should never show such dissociation when on the job. Sakura absolutely hates that Kakashi-sensei reads that perverted crap even if he could beat his gennin so easily while doing it.


End file.
